The present invention relates to a training device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a weight and holding training device which has both weight training and holding training functions.
Most typical small-sized weight training devices for arm training are dumbbells. But a dumbbell is generally designed for weight training only. It does not have a holding training function. Therefore, if a user wants to do some holding training, this user has to buy a holding training device. Under this circumstance, it not only wastes the money to buy a holding training device, but also wastes the time to change the training devices. A person cannot use the weight training device and the holding training device simultaneously, so this person may need to change the device quite often. As a result, it wastes time.